Take A Look Through My Eyes
by Yumacub
Summary: Danny still has one thing left to resolve with someone he often fights with before he can forgive himself; grudges should never be held against others, him of all people know this... A new spirit goes to teach him a long, hard lesson, but Danny will be thankful for it once it's all over. DxS hinted/implied. Pre-Phantom Planet


**Okay, I had this idea a **_**long **_**time ago, but I think I'll go ahead and share with you guys now. Just a little story~****  
Disclaimer: DP and BB is not owned by me, sadly. . .lol**

I sucked in a breath, trying to gain acceleration to catch up to this big cat. This ghost was unlike any I had ever seen before. Instead of any sort-of green coloration like most of the ghosts I fought had, there was no hint of it anywhere. Not even it's eyes were green, like mine. His aura was white like mine, but he had a middle glow too, and it was golden in color. He looked alive still, like he believed he was a living lion and not some sort-of spectral energy racing through the sky.

Suddenly, he made a sharp left turn and I gasped, realizing the wall of a building right in front of me but a few feet away. I turned at a close angle, and breathed out a relieved sigh. Stupid lion. He was incredibly fast, but of course, what could I expect? I clenched my fists and forced myself to fly at my top speed. I almost had him, I _almost_ had him!

I gasped again and my eyes widened, when out of _nowhere_, he just stops on a dime as I hit the brakes(figuratively speaking). But I lost my balance and tumbled through the air, going right through the lion but without going intangible. A shock went through my body and I jolted with a harsh yelp of pain before I felt myself falling.

I felt a hot core in the center of my body and saw the white rings split at my waist and spread apart, turning me back into Danny Fenton. _What the heck?!_ I was plummeting faster to the Earth as I screamed in utter terror. I tried to turn back into my ghost half but the rings I demanded to surface at my waist, only sparked and fizzled before disappearing.

_Crap, crap, CRAAAP!_

That was it; I was falling to  
my death; no one around to save me as to then being over a lonely plateau, and evergreen trees that were surrounding it. I never thought I would die that way of all things. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion from that point on as I turned my head up to search for the lion who caused my demise. He floated there, and for a second it looked like he was _smirking_. _Smirking!_ He wanted this to happen! He planned to kill me that whole time! I faced the ground again and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for impact.

But it never came. Somehow, I thought for _sure_ I would feel something when I hit the ground. . . It probably was one of those 'quick-and-painless' deaths. But I still had my eyes closed out of fear. I was too shocked, I didn't realize I _had_ landed on something, but I opened my eyes, slowly, and saw that I was lying on the lion's back. It looked back at me before gently lying low to the ground and sliding me off.

I stood up frantically, backing away slightly and just stared in disbelief at the ghost. Well, I still thought it was a ghost. . .

It just stared back but smiled slightly. It was small, but it _was_ a smile. Then my gaze was torn away from him when it grew dark, and I looked up into the sky. Clouds were moving in; dark, gray ones. I quickly moved my eyes back to where the lion was. . .but he was gone. I blinked in confusion before looking around me and seeing that I was on the plateau. The wind picked up and I was snapped out of my shock as I watched the clouds above begin to swirl.  
"Okay, better not stick around for a twister." I grew weary and tried to change back into Danny Phantom but again, the rings fizzled out on me. I sighed frustratingly. "Come _on!_" I tried again, but this time the rings didn't even spark. I growled, then gasped when the trees were bending against each other and the wind sped up. I stared up at the clouds which were swirling faster and I tried to back away, mostly out of instinct, but if I got any further, there was no telling if the edges of the plateau were stable; they might have given way any moment.

A sound then reminded me of what was going on once again, and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when I looked at the clouds again and heard. . .angels singing? Well, it sounded more like an opera where you couldn't understand the words and also a bit like a chant, but it sounded. . .Heavenly.  
"So. . .I _did_ die. . ?" I asked myself in bewilderment. Was I going to Heaven? What the heck was going on?

I gaped at the center of the clouds, opening up and revealing a golden light. _It's the sun, it's just the sun_. I told myself but I looked in other directions just in case and my heart sped up. The sun was to my left while this golden light was almost at a ninety-degree angle, right above me. I stared at it hopelessly. What else could I do anyway?

The light shown down like a spotlight, and I blinked again and stepped back cautiously. The light was enveloped around me and grew larger and larger, leaving me in the exact center. . .

Suddenly, the choir sound spilled over the air again and rang in my ears as I heard drums gradually beating louder as well.  
The light was beginning to change colors, flashing bits of the entire rainbow; one at a time. It did this in different locations of the light beam shining down on me. My heart beat picked up a little more when a gush of wind swirled around me and swirled around the colors in the light; my raven-black hair flowing in it freely.

The drums grew louder, along with the choir of angels and then. . .I saw animals. They looked almost exactly like the lion when it came to their glow and essence.

They spiraled around me, slowly at first, but sped up gradually. The lion who disappeared came back and his glow shown the brightest above me. I felt my breathing grow rapid and I stumbled backwards and fell on my rear. I gazed up in surprise to see the lion and he was smirking at me again. Suddenly all the animals cried out their natural sounds and paced around me; all stared at me. Some of them ran while others walked or trotted.

A gasp escaped my throat again as I felt myself being lifted into the air. I looked down and saw the plateau beneath me getting further and further away. But I was totally lost in my thoughts because why was I _floating_ unwillingly and in my human form?

The lion caught my attention again when it's paw was placed on my forehead and the animals cried out in response.

I felt the light warm my insides and I closed my eyes tightly. I felt. . .changes happening. I could suddenly hear better, and I had better balance. . . I opened my eyes and could suddenly see like never before. I heard a roar and I looked at the lion who smiled softly and nodded gently toward me. I looked confused and then heard the roar again. Wait a minute. . . It wasn't him who roared. . .It was me.

What I thought was going to be another gasp, came out as a light growl as I was slowly sinking back to the ground below. _What's happening?!  
_  
The light whisked upward once I reached the plateau and was gone in a flash of colors before disappearing into the clouds. I looked up, my vision suddenly getting bleary and saw and felt the rain coming down. I felt weak, as I shook, and drowsily stepped forward- big mistake. I yelped in fear as I skid down the slippery path that sloped down the side of the plateau. I tried to stop but couldn't and a shriek escaped my throat as I saw a rock at the level of my head. I knew it was going to happen; there was no time to react. I was struck.

"Ugghnn. . ." I groaned, and slowly opened my eyes, which were still showing signs of bleariness. But only for the moment, and my vision cleared. I struggled to stand and found I could only sit up-right somewhat. I shook my head slightly and looked forward.

"Ah, I see you've awakened."

I blinked curiously and then my heart leaped out of my chest. "Clockwork!" I said with deep relief in my voice and I smiled happily._Finally, someone who knows what's going on!_ I forced myself all the way up and found myself tripping over my feet, trying to go near him. I halted, short of breath out of excitement and a sudden anxiety. Something didn't feel right. . .  
He chuckled a little before skinning a fish and tossing it at my feet. "What?" I looked at him in utter confusion.

"Go on. Try it."

What the heck; was he serious? I snickered a little but it came out as huffs. Odd. . .

Clockwork sighed. "Go on Danny, it won't bite."

"Are you off your rocker? I'm not eating a raw fish!"

Clockwork shook his head, clearly amused. "Danny-"

"No! Do you even know what happened to me yesterday? And why are you just staring at me?! I mean, you must know what happened, right? I was chasing after this ghost, or at least I _think_ it was a ghost, and I-" I rambled on, beginning to pace back and forth, ignoring the weird feeling of the way I walked.  
Clockwork grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. I shoved my head away from his grasp, a bit creeped out and stared at him with confusion.

"Danny- I don't speak lion."

I couldn't do anything but blink at him. "O-okay, you're joking, right?"

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you." He said with mirth laced in his voice.

"What are you talking abou-" He then put his hand over my mouth and with his other hand, pointed to a stream behind him.  
I rolled my eyes as he took his hand away from me, and I walked over to the stream. I glanced back at Clockwork who motioned me forward. I glared briefly at him before turning back to the stream.  
Something felt _really_ off, here. . .

I slowly peaked my head over the stream and instantly, my mouth dropped wide open. Curved ears higher above my head, whiskers protruding out beside my nose on either side, a fluff of black on my chest that I _know_ wasn't there when I was human, and then the big cat paws in place of where my sneakers were supposed to be.

I roared in panic and started to trudge around the site, tripping over my own feet, pacing in a wild trot and growling in frustration and just plain shock.  
I became a lion! How was that possible?! And not a ghost-like lion either, but a _living, breathing,_ lion! I felt myself panting and realized just then Clockwork was trying to grab my attention the whole time when he screamed at me.

"DANNY! Calm _down_! The other spirits must have done this. . ."

"Other spirits? Clockwork, what do you mean? They aren't ghosts?"

"I can't understand you, Danny. But these spirits. . .they set out on their own missions to assure fate goes it's natural course.

"Fate? _Fate?!_ No, no; this _can't_ be happening I'm already half-ghost! Or. . .at least I _was_. . .What am I now? One-third human, lion,_and_ ghost?!" I began pacing again until Clockwork stopped me by grabbing what appeared to be a mane fluffed out across the back of my neck.

"Danny. . .I promise you it's not that bad. If you want your old self again, you just have to complete their mission and then return to the plateau."

I stared at him, sucking in a deep breath before letting it out with a growl.

"And they never tell you what their mission for you is, but leave you to figure it out for yourself."

I groaned again and stared off into the distance, back behind me toward Amity Park.

"Go. Fulfill your destiny." Clockwork spoke as he placed his hand on my back.

I rolled my eyes and growled before walking back toward my hometown. This was _crazy_; how was I ever going to get used to this?!


End file.
